


Indifference

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas meditates on unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 prompt 063. fire
> 
> ficalbum prompt #2: Losing My Religion
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Nargothrond, First Age 490**

Elven love is supposed to last forever. Mine did not survive a yen. I was too quick to forsake Gwindor for Agarwaen, dark and broody, but still willing to fight. He is lit by the fire that has left my lord forever.

I am inconstant, unfaithful, unworthy, I know. Remorse fills every moment of my days, blended with the futile hopes I should forsake. My punishment is the distance in Agarwaen's eyes, the indifference when, against my better judgement, I try to win him anew. Sometimes a flicker of vague affection lights his face. Hope is crueller than despair, then.

 _Finis_  
July 2009


End file.
